Girls' Night Out
"Girls' Night Out" is the forty-third episode in the TV-series Danny Phantom and the third episode of season 3. Overview After a fight with their respective boyfriends, Kitty and Ember McLain team up with Spectra to get rid of all the men in Amity Park (including Tucker). With Danny out of town on a fishing trip with his father (where he gets frequent disturbances from Skulker), Jazz, Sam, and Maddie must work together to dispose of the ghostly trio and bring all the men back before all the men are gone for good. Episode Recap A battle with Johnny 13 and his Shadow eventually causes Danny to learn Johnny and Kitty had a fight over her belief that he loves his motorcycle far more then her, thus Johnny fighting Danny was merely to take out his anger-- Johnny also asks Danny on what he and "the gloomy chick" (meaning Sam Manson) do when they have a "lovers' quarrel," but Danny explains that he and Sam aren't technically a couple. Skulker watches all this from afar, vowing to again capture Danny, this time to prove to Ember he is not a "lousy ghost hunter" (the two are a couple as well). In the Ghost Zone, Kitty herself relents angrily over Johnny to Ember McLain and Spectra when Bertrand gave the news over Johnny's fight with Danny when the three phantom femme fatales demanded for the whereabouts of their boyfriends. Frustrated, Kitty sends out a kiss towards Bertrand, causing him to disappear, a power of hers. If they do not reappear in 12 hours they disappear forever in an unknown dimension unless Kitty reverses it, which she later does to Bertrand. Bearing that in mind, the three ghost girls go to hunt down Johnny and Skulker. At Fenton Works, Danny and Jack prepare themselves for a fishing trip to spend quality time together, leaving Maddie and Jazz as well as Sam and Tucker behind. Danny asks Jazz and his friends (mainly Sam and Jazz) to at least try to get along while he and Jack are gone. An excited Maddie afterwards works on her own set of inventions (a nameless device to alter spectral frequencies and reverse the process), happy she doesn't have to deal with fixing anything Jack broke while Tucker and especially Sam try to deal with Jazz who keeps claiming herself as a member of Danny's team (naming themselves the "Ghost-Getters") despite the former's opinions. Meanwhile Skulker, spotting them from afar, follows Jack and Danny. At the park Kitty angrily eyes Johnny flirting with a meaningless human girl, so she gets her revenge by using her kiss power while Sam further criticizes Jazz. Ember increases the volume in her guitar, its waves hitting Kitty's kiss, causing not only Johnny to disappear but every single man in Amity Park. Ember then possesses all the females except Jazz and Sam, who are both armed with anti-ghost equipment which spares their minds. Meanwhile, Jack and Danny's father-son bonding time (during which Jack asks if Danny has a crush on Sam) turns into a disaster when Danny spots Skulker coming his way. Using creative methods to distract his father so that he can turn ghost whenever Skulker appears, he manages to evade him long enough to spend quality time with his father. Eventually, Skulker sends out a giant red monster that successfully catches Danny in its mouth. Danny screams for his father's help as the monster gulps him down. Danny slides down the throat and lands in the monster's stomach and passes out. An angry Jack retaliates and defeats the monster. Once defeated the monster regurgitates Danny, and he watches with an impressed look as Jack defeats Skulker. With all the females possessed, Sam and Jazz argue over to Maddie, who also is left unaffected due to the anti-ghost walls surrounding the lab (which she occupied herself during the duration of the ghost girls' rampage against men). Deciding to approach it logically, Sam and Jazz argue over their own set of plans, Sam winning out in the end. Each of the three take on each of the ghost girls: Maddie (in disguise) walks over to Spectra's live cooking show where she mistakes her for a volunteer (alongside Sam's mother, Pam Manson, whom Maddie despises), Sam handles Kitty in her boot camp training, not getting the chance to use the Fenton Thermos on her as she is forced to fight another trainee who's extremely tough, and Jazz disguises herself as one of Ember's back-up singers, failing when she proves she is off-key (much to Ember's annoyance) and gets trash thrown on her. Feeling dejected, the three soon spot the ghost girls and their legion of armed women. Jazz, stating she has an idea (something Sam is not pleased with), says the only way to reverse the effect is to bring the men back by using Maddie's invention (which Jazz names the "Maddie Modulator"). In order to get Kitty to use her powers, Jazz and Maddie both convince Sam to dress up as a boy in order to catch their attention. Sam (now dressed like Danny) later approaches the ghost girls causing Kitty to use her fatal kiss. Maddie counteracts with her machine, restoring the male population back again. Afterwards Jazz, Sam, and Maddie each take on the ghost girls, placing them all inside a Fenton Thermos. Getting back from their fishing trip, Danny's shocked to see Sam and Jazz actually getting along, causing him and his dad to question what happened during the time they were away, but Maddie nervously shrugs it off. Afterwards, Jack introduces the "fish" they caught, the giant red monster Skulker sent. Series continuity *While all the men are disappearing, during a news report, there is a picture of a cartoon cat that looks very much like Sayonara Pussycat from the episode "What You Want." *This is the second time Danny suggests that one of his foes get a "lonely-guy cat" since "Maternal Instinct." *In the opening scene, Shadow flings Danny into a billboard that shows Vlad Masters is now the Mayor, which came to be in "Eye for an Eye." *Kitty was mad at Johnny for flirting since they broke up and used Danny to make him jealous by overshadowing Paulina Sanchez before they worked together to broke back together again in Lucky in Love. Trivia *Allusions: See List of allusions *Goofs: See List of goofs *This is one of the rare times Jack is seen outside his jumpsuit. *This is also the only episode in the series where Danny isn't the main protagonist. *Despite the appearance of the title card, Danny never actually fights or even sees Kitty, Spectra, or Ember. *When Ember uses her guitar to hypnotize all the women (excluding Sam, Jazz, and Maddie) in Amity Park, they develop a ghostly glow. *We learn that Skulker and Ember are boyfriend and girlfriend, but they're never shown as a couple after this episode. *Out of the three, Spectra is the only ghost who doesn't do something to make all the men disappear. *This is the first and only time in the series that Sam uses the Fenton Ghost Peeler. She first uses it outside of the series in the video game, Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. Quotes Danny: "It's a guy thing, Jazz, you wouldn't understand." Jazz: "Thank goodness." ~ Kwan: "Wow! Ember McLain! Sweet! I'm your biggest fan!" Dash: "No! I'm your biggest fan! That one song, you know, where you sing and the guitars really loud. I love that song!" Kwan: "I love it more! Go back to listening to boybands!" Dash: "You promised never to tell anyone about that!" ~ Jack: "Ah! Good ol' Lake Eerie. With two e's!" ~ Jack: "Hey! How are you and that Sam person doing?" Danny: "What?!" Jack: "You know, that gloomy chick you like? Uh, like!" Danny: "Gee, uh. I, I, dont know if I exactly like, uh, well, maybe." ~ Sam: "This whole day is gonna require years of therapy." Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes that involve multiple ghosts Category:Real world